The invention relates to novel compounds of the 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine type, to organic material such as organic polymers or prepolymers stabilized with the aid of these novel compounds, especially coating material, and to the use of these compounds as stabilizers, especially for wood or automobile coatings.
If it is desired to increase the photostability of an organic material such as a coating, it is common to add a light stabilizer. One very frequently employed class of light stabilizers are the UV absorbers, which protect the material by absorbing the damaging radiation by way of chromophores. One important group of UV absorbers is the triphenyltriazines; certain compounds of this type, containing branched ester groups, are described in EP-A-434608, EP-A-530135, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,749, GB-A-2312210, U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,503 and GB-A-2319523.
For a compound to be an effective stabilizer, not only its spectral and antioxidant properties but also, inter alia, its compatibility with the material to be stabilized and its solubility are of critical importance (see GB-A-2312210).
It has now been found that some compounds of the 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-4,6-diaryl-1,3,5-triazine type which contain specific branched acid or ester side chains do surprisingly have particularly good stabilizer properties and substrate compatibility.
The invention therefore first provides a compound of the formula I 
in which Z, Zxe2x80x2 and Zxe2x80x3 independently of one another are a group of the formula II 
R7 is a radical of the formula II, IV or V 
in which is 1 or 2;
R4, R5 and R6 independently of one another are C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C2-C18alkenyl phenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C11alkylphenyl; C1-C18alkyl substituted by phenyl, OH, halogen; C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, C3-C18alkenyloxy, COOH, COOR11, Oxe2x80x94COR12, CONH2, CONHR13, CONR13R14, CN, NH2, NHR13, NR13R14, NHCOR12, C6-C15bicycloalkyl, C6-C15bicycloalkoxy, C6-C15bicycloalkenyl, C6-C15bicycloalkenyloxy, C6-C16bicycloalkyl-alkoxy C6-C16bicycloalkenyl-alkoxy or C6-C15tricycloalkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkyl substituted by OH, C1-C4alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl or Oxe2x80x94COR12; or COR15; COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R8; or SO2xe2x80x94R16; or C3-C50alkyl interrupted by O and/or substituted by OH, phenoxy, or C7-C18alkylphenoxy; or R5 and R6, together with the carbon atom to which they are attached, form a C4-C8cycloalkyl ring which is uninterrupted or interrupted by O, NH, NR13, or S and/or unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C6alkyl, C1-C6alkoxy, OH, phenoxy or C7-C18alkylphenoxy;
R8 is H or as defined for R11;
R9 is C3-C18alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C1-C4alkylcyclohexyl; C6-C14alkyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; C6-C15bicycloalkyl; C6-C15bicycloalkenyl; C6-C16tricycloalkyl or C1-C18alkyl substituted by halogen, COOH, COOR11, Oxe2x80x94COR12, CONH2, CONHR13, CONHR13, CONR13R14, CN, NH2, NHR13, NR13R14, NHCOR12, C6-C15bicycloakyl, C6-C15bicycloalkenyl; especially C6-C12alkyl;
R11 is C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C6-C14aryl; C2-C18alkenyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; C1-C18alkyl substituted by phenyl, phenoxy, naphthyl, naphthyloxy, OH, halogen, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, C3-C18alkenyloxy, COOH, COOR11, Oxe2x80x94COR12, CONH2, CONHR13, CONR13R14, CN, NH2, NHR13, NR13R14, NHCOR12, C6-C15bicycloalkyl, C6-C15bicycloalkoxy, C6-C15bicycloalkenyl, C6-C15bicycloalkenyloxy, C6-C16bicycloalkyl-alkoxy, C6-C16bicycloalkenyl-alkoxy or C6-C15tricycloalkoxy or by a phenyl, phenyloxy or naphthyloxy,
which itself is substituted by halogen, OH, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, C1-C8alkylamino, cyclohexylamino, C1-C8alkylthio, cyclohexylthio; or R11 is C5-C12cycloalkyl substituted by OH, C1-C4alkyl, C2-C6alkenyl or Oxe2x80x94COR12; or is COR15; COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R8; or SO2xe2x80x94R16; or a carbon-linked 5-7 membered heterocyclic residue containing 4-12 carbon and 1-3 heteroatoms selected from O, N and S; or R11 is C3-C50alkyl interrupted by O, NH, NR13, S and/or substituted by OH, phenoxy, C3-C18alkenoxy, C7-C18alkylphenoxy, Oxe2x80x94COR12, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(OR12)2, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(R12)2, Oxe2x80x94Si(OR12)3;
R12 is C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C1-C4alkylcyclohexyl; C6-C14aryl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; C6-C15bicycloalkyl; C6-C15bicycloalkenyl; C6-C15tricycloalkyl;
R13 and R14 independently of one another are C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C1-C4alkylcyclohexyl; C6-C14aryl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; or C3xe2x88x9dC30alkyl interrupted by O, NH or NR13 and/or substituted by OH; or are C6-C15bicycloalkyl; C6-C15bicycloalkenyl; or C6-C15tricycloalkyl;
R15 is C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C6-C14aryl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; or
C7-C14alkylphenyl;
R16 is C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C6-C14aryl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; or C7-C14alkylphenyl;
R17 is CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R15 or furfuryl or tetrahydrofurfuryl or is C3-C30alkyl interrupted by O, NH, NR13 and/or substituted by OH; and
X and Y independently of one another are O, NH, NR13 or S,
with the exception of the compound 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-[1-ethyloxycarbonyl-1-methylethoxy]phenyl)-1,3,5-triazine.
Where two or more radicals bearing the same designation appear within a single compound of the formula I, they may be identical or else different within the scope of the possible definitions indicated. Of particular importance are compounds of the invention in which radicals with the same designation have the same definition.
A halogen substitutent is xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br or xe2x80x94I, preferably xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl or xe2x80x94Br and, in particular, xe2x80x94Cl.
C6-C14aryl is generally phenyl, biphenylyl or a corresponding fused carbocyclic aromatic radical; preference is given to phenyl and naphthyl.
Alkylphenyl is alkyl-substituted phenyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl embraces examples such as methylphenyl (tolyl), dimethylphenyl (xylyl), trimethylphenyl (mesityl), ethylphenyl, propylphenyl, butylphenyl, dibutylphenyl, pentylphenyl, hexylphenyl, heptylphenyl and octylphenyl.
Phenylalkyl is phenyl-substituted alkyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl embraces examples such as benzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyl, xcex1-ethylbenzyl, xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl, phenylethyl, phenylpropyl, phenylbutyl and phenylpentyl.
Glycidyl is 2,3-epoxypropyl. n-alkyl or alkyl-n is an unbranched alkyl radical.
Alkyl interrupted by O, NH, NR13, etc., can generally comprise one or more nonadjacent heteroatoms. Preferably, a carbon atom of the alkyl chain bonds to not more than 1 heteroatom.
Within the scope of the stated definitions, the radicals R4, R5, R6, R8, R9, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 as alkyl branched or unbranched alkyl such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, 2-ethylbutyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, 1-methylpentyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, n-hexyl, 1-methylhexyl, n-heptyl, isoheptyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl, 1-methylheptyl, 3-methylheptyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl, 1,1,3,3-tetramethylpentyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, 1-methylundecyl, dodecyl, 1,1,3,3,5,5-hexamethylhexyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl and octadecyl.
C1-C4alkyl is especially methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, 2-butyl, 2-methylpropyl or tert-butyl.
Within the scope of the stated definitions, R4, R5, R6, R8, R9, R11, R12, R13, R14, R15 and R16 as alkenyl include allyl, isopropenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, isobutenyl, n-penta-2,4-dienyl, 3-methyl-but-2-enyl; R8 further includes n-oct-2-enyl, n-dodec-2-enyl, isododecenyl, n-octadec-2-enyl and n-octadec-4-enyl. In the case of R12 and R15, for example, vinyl is another possible definition.
R4, R5 and R6, independently, are preferably C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; phenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C11alkylphenyl; C1-C18alkyl substituted by OH, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, COOH, COOR11, Oxe2x80x94COR12, CONH2, CONHR13, CONR13R14, CN; or R5 C5-C12cycloalkoxy, COOH, COOR11, Oxe2x80x94COR12, CONH2, CONHR13, CONR13R14, CN; or R5 and R6 together with the carbon atom, they are attached to, form a C4-C8cycloalkyl ring or by O, NH, NR13, S interrupted and/or by C1-C6alkyl, OH, phenoxy or C7-C18alkylphenoxy substituted C4-C8cycloalkyl ring;
R4, R5 and R6 are more preferably C1-C8alkyl; cyclohexyl; C2-C3alkenyl; phenyl; benzyl; C1-C8alkyl substituted by OH, C1-C8alkoxy, cyclohexyloxy, COOH, COOR11 or Oxe2x80x94COR12; or R5 and R6 together with the carbon atom, they are attached to, are C4-C8cycloalkyl or C4-C8cycloalkyl interrupted by O and/or substituted by C1-C6alkyl; R4, R5 and R6 are especially methyl.
R8 and R11 preferably are C1-C18alkyl; C2-C16alkenyl; C5-C12Cycloalkyl; C6-C14alkylcyclohexyl; C6-C14aryl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; or is C3-C30alkyl interrupted by O, NH, NR13 or S and/or substituted by OH, phenoxy, C3-C18alkenoxy, C7-C18alkylphenoxy, Oxe2x80x94COR12, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(OR12)2, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(R12)2, or Oxe2x80x94Si(OR12)3; or is CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94R17, furfuryl or tetrahydrofurfuryl; more preferred are long-chain radicals, examples being those containing 5 to 50 carbon atoms, especially if R4, R5 and R6 are short-chain radicals such as methyl; particular interest attaches to C5-C18alkyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; or C5-C30alkyl interrupted by O, NH, NR13 or S and/or substituted by OH, phenoxy, C3-C18alkenoxy, C7-C18alkylphenoxy, Oxe2x80x94COR12, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(OR12)2, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(R12)2 or Oxe2x80x94Si(OR12)3; or CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R15, where R15 is C3-C18alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; particular preference as R8 and R11 attaches to C6-C18alkyl, C7-C14phenylalkyl; or CH2-CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R15, where R15 is C3-C18alkyl.
Within certain compositions defined below, R9 also may be methyl or ethyl. R9 is preferably C3-C18alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C1-C4alkyl-cyclohexyl; C6-C14aryl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; more preferably C4-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or benzyl; especially C6-C12alkyl. R9 is preferably a relatively long-chain radical containing, for example, 4-18, especially 5-18 and, in particular, 6-12 carbon atoms.
X and Y independently of one another are preferably O, NH or NR13; with particular preference, X is O, NH or NR13 and Y is oxygen; with especial preference, X and Y are O.
With particular preference R13 is C3-C8alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl or benzyl, especially butyl or cyclohexyl.
R7 as a radical of the formula III is with particular preference of the formula: 
Special interest attaches to those compounds of the formula I in which R7 is a radical of the formula III or IV, with the exception of the compound 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-[1-ethyloxycarbonyl-1-methylethoxy]phenyl)-1,3,5-triazine. In the position xcex1 in respect to the R7-substituted-oxygen-atom-in formula II and to the carbonyl group in formula III or IV these preferred compounds contain a quaternary carbon atom which does not bond to hydrogen.
Particularly preferred forms of this embodiment are analogous to those set out later on below.
The compounds of the formula I can be prepared in analogy to one of the methods indicated in EP-A-434608, one of the publications specified at the outset, or in the publication by H. Brunetti and C. E. Lxc3xcthi, Helv. Chim. Acta 55, 1566 (1972), by Friedel-Crafts addition of halotriazines with corresponding phenols; see also U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,887 and EP-A-165608. This can be followed by a further, conventional reaction to give compounds of the formula I in which R7 is other than hydrogen; such reactions and methods are described, for example, in EP-A-434608, page 15, line 11, to page 1.7, line 1.
To prepare compounds of the formula I it is judicious to start from one equivalent of cyanuric chloride and to react it with three equivalents of resorcinol.
The reaction takes place in a conventional manner by reacting the starting materials in an inert solvent in the presence of anhydrous AlCl3. In this reaction, aluminium trichloride and resorcinol are judiciously employed in excess; for example, aluminium trichloride.can be used in 5-15% molar excess and the phenol in a molar excess of 1-30%, especially in 5-20%.
Examples of suitable solvents are simple hydrocarbons, chlorinated hydrocarbons, hydrocarbons containing SOxe2x80x94 or SO2 groups, or nitrogenated aromatic hydrocarbons; preference is given to high-boiling hydrocarbons such as ligroin, petroleum ether, toluene or xylene, or sulfolane.
The temperature is generally not critical; usually, reaction takes place at temperatures between 20xc2x0 C. and the boiling point of the solvent, for example between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C. The product can be worked up by conventional methods, such as by extraction and separation steps, filtration and drying; if required, further purifying steps can be performed, such as recrystallization.
Free phenolic hydroxyl groups in the reaction product that are positioned para to the triazine ring can be subjected subsequently to conventional etherification.
For instance, compounds of the formula I in which R7 is a radical of the formula III or IV or V can be prepared advantageously by reacting the said phenolic intermediate with an xcex1-halogenated lactone or ester of the formula III-Hal or IV-Hal or V-Hal 
where Hal is a halogen atom, for example Cl or Br, preferably Br; the other symbols are as defined above. The reaction is judiciously conducted in the presence of an acid-binding agent and an appropriate solvent. The use of aprotic solvent such as diglyme, for example, is advantageous. The solvents are preferably dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, acetone, ethyl methyl ketone, ethanol, methanol, isopropanol, diglyme, toluene, xylene, or mixtures thereof. Acid-binding agents which have proved suitable include bases such as carbonates and bicarbonates or alcoholates such as Na2CO3, K2CO3, sodium ethoxide, sodium methoxide or potassium tert-butoxide.
In the stated reactions, heating frequently takes place to a temperature range of 80-200xc2x0 C., judiciously in the presence of an appropriate solvent, such as an aprotic solvent. For example, reaction ii) can be conducted with triphenylethylphosphonium bromide at 150xc2x0 C. in mesitylene.
Preparation of compounds of the formula I may first lead to mixtures, which may directly be used as stabilisers without purification of the compound of formula I. These with advantage usable mixtures are obtained by reacting 1 mol of the starting phenol 2,4,6-tris(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine with excess of halogenated educt of formula III-Hal, IV-Hal or IV-Hal, e.g. by starting from 1 mol of the starting phenol and 3-4 moles of the halogenated educt. Examples are product mixtures containing, besides the compound of formula I of the invention (obtained by reaction of the starting phenol 2,4,6-tris(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine with 3 equivalents halogenated educt of formula III-Hal, IV-Hal or IV-Hal), a 4- or 5-fold reacted product. A 4-fold reacted product within this mixture is, for example, the compound obtained from conversion of 1 mol of the starting phenol and 4 moles of the halogenated educt, which corresponds to the compounds of GB-A-2319523, formula I, pages 1-3.
These mixtures are advantageously employed as UV absorbers in wood coatings, stains or impregnations on wood, or in automotive coatings, especially in the base coat.
Preference is given to novel compounds of the formula I in which
R7 is a radical of the formula II, IV or V and
R4, R5 and R6, independently of one another are C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C2-C16alkenyl; phenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C11alkylphenyl; C1-C18alkyl substituted by phenyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, C3-C18alkenyloxy or C6-C15bicycloalkyl; or COR15; COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R11; or SO2xe2x80x94R16; or are C3-C50alkyl interrupted by O and/or substituted by OH, phenoxy, or C7-C18alkylphenoxy;
or R5 and R6, together with the carbon atom to which they are attached, form a C5-C6cycloalkyl ring which is uninterrupted or interrupted by O, NH, NR13 and/or unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C6alkyl, OH, phenoxy or C7-C18alkylphenoxy;
R8 is as defined for R11; R9 is C6-C12alkyl, C6-C12cycloalkyl or C7-C12phenylalkyl;
R11 is C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; phenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; or C3-C30alkyl interrupted by O and/or substituted by OH, phenoxy, Oxe2x80x94COR12, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(OR12)2, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(R12)2, Oxe2x80x94Si(OR12)3; or is CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94R17, futuryl or tetrahydrofurfuryl;
R12 is C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C1-C4alkylcyclohexyl; C6-C14aryl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; C6-C15bicycloalkyl; C6-C15bicycloalkenyl or C6-C15tricycloalkyl;
R13 and R14 independently of one another are C1-C18alkyl; allyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; phenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; or C3-C30alkyl interrupted by O and/or substituted by OH; or are C6-C15bicycloalkyl; C6-C15bicycloalkenyl; or C6-C15tricycloalkyl;
R15 is C1-18alkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C6-C14aryl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; or C7-C14alkylphenyl;
R16 is C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C6-C14aryl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; or C7-C14alkylphenyl;
R17 is CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R15, furfuryl or tetrahydrofurfuryl or is C3-C30alkyl interrupted by O and/or substituted by OH; and
X and Y independently of one another are O, NH or NR13.
Particular preference is given to novel compounds of the formula I in which
R7 is a radical of the formula IV or V and R5 is C1-C18alkyl; phenyl; or C7-C11henylalkyl; R6 is C1-C18alkyl; phenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; COR15 or COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R11; or R5 and R6, together with the carbon atom to which they are attached, form a C5-C6cycloalkyl ring which is uninterrupted or interrupted by O and/or unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C6alkyl; R8 is as defined for R11; R9 is C6-C12alkyl, C6-C12cycloalkyl or C7-C12phenylalkyl; R11 is C1-C18alkyl; allyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; phenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; or is C3-C30alkyl interrupted by O, NH or NR13 and/or substituted by OH, phenoxy, Oxe2x80x94COR12, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(OR12)2, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(R12)2 or Oxe2x80x94Si(OR12)3; R12 is C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; cyclohexyl; phenyl; or C7-C11phenylalkyl; R13 and R14 independently of one another are C1-C18alkyl; allyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; phenyl; or C7-C11phenylalkyl; and R15 is C1-C18alkyl; C2-C3alkenyl; cyclohexyl; phenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; or C7-C14alkylphenyl.
Of particular importance are compounds of the formula I in which
R7 is a radical of the formula IV or V and R5 is C1-C18alkyl; phenyl; or C7-C11phenylalkyl; R6 is C1-C18alkyl; phenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; COR16 or COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R11; or R5 and R6, together with the carbon atom to which they are attached, form a C5-C6cycloalkyl ring; R8 is as defined for R11; R9 is C5-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl or cyclododecyl; R11 is C1-C18alkyl; allyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; phenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; or is C3-C30alkyl interrupted by O and/or substituted by OH, phenoxy, Oxe2x80x94COR12, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(OR12)2, Oxe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)(R12)2 or Oxe2x80x94Si(OR12)3; R12 is C1-C8alkyl; C2-C3alkenyl; phenyl; or benzyl; and R15 is C1-C18alkyl; C2-C3alkenyl; cyclohexyl; phenyl; or benzyl and X is O or NR13 or NH;
especially those in which
R7 is a radical of the formula IV or V and R5 is C1-C4alkyl; R6 is C1-C4alkyl; R8 is as defined for R11; R9 is C6-C12alkyl; R11 is C1-C18alkyl; benzyl; or is C3-C30alkyl interrupted by O and/or substituted by OH, Oxe2x80x94COR12, or Oxe2x80x94Si(OR12)3; R12 is C1-C8alkyl; and R13 is C1-C12alkyl or cyclohexyl.
Particularly preferred compounds are those in which X is oxygen.
The invention additionally provides compositions comprising
A) an organic material sensitive to exposure to light, oxygen and/or heat, and
B) as stabilizer, a compound of the formula I,
and provides a method of stabilizing organic material against exposure to light, oxygen and/or heat, which comprises admixing or applying to said material as stabilizer a compound of the formula I, and provides for the use of a compoud of the formula I as a stabilizer against exposure to light, oxygen and/or heat.
Such materials to be stabilized in accordance with the invention by adding a compound of the formula I can, for example, be oils, fats, waxes, photographic material, cosmetics or biocides. Particular interest attaches to use in polymeric materials, as present in plastics, rubbers, coating materials and adhesives. Where the material to be stabilized is photographic material its structure is preferably as described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 from column 25 line 60 to column 106 line 35 and the novel compound of the formula I is used in analogy to the compound of the formula (I) described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 or polymers prepared from it; the cited sections of U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 are considered incorporated into the present description.
Preferred materials which can be stabilized in accordance with the invention are synthetic organic polymers, prepolymers, and photographic material. By the said prepolymers are meant those monomeric or oligomeric compounds which can be converted into the high molecular mass form (polymer) under the influence of heat or radiation, such as UV radiation, electron beams or X-rays, and/or under the influence of chemical components such as crosslinkers, couplers or catalysts.
The invention additionally provides the use of compounds of the formula I as stabilizers for synthetic organic polymers or prepolymers or photographic material against their damage by light, oxygen or heat. The compounds of the formula I are especially suitable as light stabilizers (UV absorbers). Particular interest attaches to their use in synthetic organic polymers or prepolymers as present in plastics, rubbers and adhesives and, in particular, in coating materials. Examples of polymers which can be stabilized in this way are as follows:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbomene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), high density and high molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-HMW), high density and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-UHMW), medium density polyethylene (MDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), (VLDPE) and (ULDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and a elevate temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcex- or "sgr" coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylenetvinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbomene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EAA), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EAA and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated and brominated copolymer of isobutylene-isoprene (halobutyl rubber), chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles,impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrilefinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures. of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides, polyetherimids, polyesterimids, polyhydantoins and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamins, on-the-other-hand,such-as-phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, isocyanates, isocyanurates, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocyclic or aromatic glycidyl compounds, e.g. products of diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A and bisphenol F, which are crosslinked with customary hardeners such as anhydrides or amines, with or without accelerators.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Poly-amide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPO/HIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO, PBT/PC/ABS or PBT/PET/PC.
The amount of stabilizer to be used depends on the organic material to be stabilized and on the intended use of the stabilized material. In general the composition of the invention contains from 0.01 to 15, in particular from 0.05 to 10 and, especially, from 0.1 to 5 parts by weight of the stabilizer (component B) per 100 parts by weight of component A.
Alongside the stabilizer of the formula I the compositions of the invention may also include other stabilizers or other additives, such as antioxidants, further light stabilizers, metal deactivators, phosphites and phosphonites. Examples of these are the following stabilizers:
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, nonylphenols which are linear or branched in the side chains, for example, 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol,2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylundec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkylthiomethylphenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctyl-thiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-dodecylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)adipate.
1.4. Tocopherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (Vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,6-dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xc2x0-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis-(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-teirt-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-phenyl)dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1-bis-(3,5dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)-4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. O-, N- and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterephthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-malonate, di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)-malonate, didodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine Compounds, for example 2,4-bis(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl-2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylbenzylphosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbarnate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3.5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyohenyl)propionic acid with mono- or poly-hydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or poly-hydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, notanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3.5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or poly-hydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.16. Esters of 3.5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl acetic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3.5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3-[3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxphenyl]propionyloxy)ethyl]oxamide (Naugard(copyright)XL-1 supplied by Uniroyal).
1.18. Ascorbic Acid (Vitamin C)
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4-dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1-methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1-methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenlenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfamoyl)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, bis(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-bis[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-bis(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, bis[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated dodecyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butytdiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octylphenothiazines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-octyl-phenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazin, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl-hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperin-4-ol.
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotdazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tertbutyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotrazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octyloxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexloxy)-carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazole-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94CH2CH2"Brketclosest" where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl, 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-phenyl]-benzotriazole; 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-5xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-phenyl]benzotriazole.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octyloxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-tmhydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of substituted and unsubstituted benzoic acids, as for example 4tertbutyl-phenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octyiphenyl salicylate, dibenzoyl resorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)resorcinol, benzoyl resorcinol, 2,4di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbarnate, nickel salts of the monoalkyl esters, e.g. the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecylketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butane-tetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperdyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino1,2,2,6,6pentamethylpiperdyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis-(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidin-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6.6-tetramethylpiperidine, a condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, a condensation product of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichloro-1,3,5-triazine as well as 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccnimid, 2-undecyl7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxo-spiro[4,5]decane, a reaction product of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cyclounde-cyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro [4,5]decane und epichlorohydrin, 1,1-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyloxycarbonyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethene, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-formyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine, diester of 4-methoxy-methylene-malonic acid with 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine, poly[methylpropyl-3-oxy4-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)]siloxane, reaction product of maleic acid anhydride-xcex1-olefin-copolymer with 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-aminopiperidine or 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-aminopiperidine.
2.7. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethoxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, mixtures of o- and p-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and mixtures of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-trazine, 2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxy-propyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxy/tridecyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butoxy-2-hydroxy-propoxy)phenyl]-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-{2-hydroxy-4-[3-(2-ethylhexyl-1-oxy)-2-hydroxypropyloxy]phenyl}-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N-Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, diisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tris(tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-dibenz-[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-di-benz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-nitrilo[triethyltris(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite], 2-ethylhexyl(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite, 5-butyl-5-ethyl-2-(2,4,6-tri-tert-butylphenoxy)-1,3,2-dioxaphosphirane.
Especially preferred are the following phosphites:
Tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite (Irgafos(copyright)168, Ciba-Geigy), tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, 
5. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxyldiine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
6. Nitrones for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl-nitone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl-nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl-nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl-nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridcyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-ocatadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl-nitrone, nitrone derived frofm N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Thiosyneraists, for example, dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbarnate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polvamide stabilisers, for example, copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic co-stabilisers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate and potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zink pyrocatecholate.
11. Nucleating agents, for example, inorganic substances such as talcum, metal oxides such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates of, preferably, alkaline earth metals; organic compounds such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids and the salts thereof, e.g. 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; polymeric compounds such as ionic copolymers (ionomers). Especially preferred are 1,3:2,4-bis(3xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-dimethylbenzylidene)sorbitol, 1,3:2,4-di(paramethyldibenzylidene)sorbitol, und 1,3:2,4-di(benzylidene)sorbitol.
12. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass bulbs, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite, wood flour and flours or fibers of other natural products, synthetic fibers.
13. Other additives, for example, plasticisers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheology additives, catalysts, flow-control agents, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antistatic agents and blowing agents.
14. Benzofuranones and indolinonds, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,863; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,244; U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,312; U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,052; U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,643; DE-A-4316611; DE-A-4316622; DE-A-4316876; EP-A-0589839 or EP-A-0591102 or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2-one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(2,3-di-methylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one.
The nature and amount of the further stabilizers added are determined by the nature of the substrate to be stabilized and its intended use; in many cases from 0.1 to 5% by weight is used, based on the polymer to be stabilized.
With particular advantage the compounds of the formula I can be employed in compositions which comprise as component A a synthetic organic polymer, in particular a thermoplastic polymer, a binder for coatings such as paints, for example, or a reprographic material, especially a photographic material.
In cases where the substrate to be stabilized is a synthetic organic polymer or prepolymer, especially as indicated above, the composition of the invention may also include the compound which was the subject of the earlier exception (2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-[1-ethyloxycarbonyl-1-methylethoxy]phenyl)-1,3,5-triazine) or short chain R9 (methyl or ethyl).
In cases where the substrate to be stabilized is a photographic material or a component thereof, such as a colour coupler, and does not contain a compound of the formula XV 
in which XI is a hydrocarbon radical with or without heteroatoms and X2 and X11 independently of one another are hydrogen or are likewise hydrocarbon radicals with or without heteroatoms, the composition of the invention can also include the compound which was the subject of the earlier exception (2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy4-[1-ethyloxycarbonyl-1-methylethoxy]phenyl)-1,3,5-triazine) or short chain R9 (methyl or ethyl).
Preferred compounds within these compositions are as described above.
The reprographic material to be stabilized with advantage in accordance with the present invention, especially colour photographic material, is, for example, that described in Research Disclosure 1990, 31429 (pages 474-480), in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 columns 26 to 106, in GB-A-2319523 or DE-A-19750906, page 22, line 15 to page 105, line 32. Preference is given to use in a layer containing silver halide or in the protective layer of a colour photographic material, especially a colour film or colour photographic paper.
Examples of suitable thermoplastic polymers are polyolefins (e.g. in accordance with items 1.-3. in the above list) and polymers containing heteroatoms in the main chain, such as thermoplastic polymers containing nitrogen, oxygen and/or sulfur, especially nitrogen or oxygen, in the main chain; examples of such polymers are given in the above list, inter alia, under items 13.-20. and among these particular importance attaches to polyamides, polyesters and polycarbonate (17.-19.).
Incorporation into the synthetic organic polymers or prepolymers can take place by adding the compounds of the invention, with or without any further additives, by the methods customary in the art. Incorporation can take place judiciously prior to or during the shaping operation, for example by mixing the pulverulent components or by adding the stabilizer to the melt or solution of the polymer, or by applying the dissolved or dispersed compounds to the polymer, with or without subsequent evaporation of the solvent. In the case of elastomers, these can also be stabilized as latices. Another possibility for incorporating the compounds of the invention into polymers is to add them prior to or during the polymerization of the corresponding monomers and/or prior to crosslinking.
The compounds of the invention or mixtures thereof can also be added in the form of a masterbatch which contains these compounds in a concentration, for example, of from 2.5 to 25% by weight to the plastics that are to be stabilized.
The compounds of the invention can judiciously be incorporated by the following methods:
as an emulsion or dispersion (e.g. to latices or emulsion polymers)
as a dry mixture during the mixing of additional components or polymer mixtures
bydirect addition to the processing apparatus (e.g. extruders, internal mixers, etc.)
as a solution or melt.
The stabilized polymer compositions obtained in this way can be converted by the customary methods, such as by hot pressng, spinning, extrusion or injection moulding, into shaped articles, for example fibres, films, strips, sheets, sandwich boards, vessels, pipes and other profiles.
The invention therefore additionally provides for the use of the polymer composition of the invention for producing a shaped article.
Also of interest is the use in multilayer systems. In this case a polymer composition of the invention containing a relatively large amount of stabilizer of the formula 1, for example 1-15% by weight, is applied in a thin layer (10-100 xcexcm) to a shaped article made from a polymer containing little or no stabilizer of the formula 1. Application can be made at the same time as the shaping of the base article, for example by coextrusion. Alternatively, application can be made to the base article after it has been shaped, for example by lamination with a film or by coating with a solution. The external layer or layers of the finished article has or have the function of a UV filter which protects the interior of the article against UV light. The external layer contains preferably 1-15% by weight, especially 5-10% by weight, of at least one stabilizer of-the formula I.
The use-of the polymer compositionof the invention to produce multilayer systems in which the outer layer(s) in a thickness of 10-100 xcexcm consist(s) of a polymer composition of the invention while the inner layer contains little or no stabilizer of the formula I is therefore also provided by the invention.
The polymers stabilized in this way feature high weathering stability and, in particular, high stability to UV light. As a result, even during long-term outdoor service, they retain their mechanical properties and also their colour and lustre.
Of particular interest is the use of the novel compounds of the formula I as stabilizers for .coatings, for example paints.-The invention therefore also provides those compositions whose component A is a film-forming binder or impregnation for coatings.
The-novel-coating compositionpreferably comprises 0.01-10 parts by weight of (B), in particular 0.05-10 parts by weight of (B), especially 0.1-5 parts by weight of (B), per 100 parts by weight of solid binder (A).
Multilayer systems are possible here as well, where the concentration of the novel stabilizer (component (B)) in the outer layer can be relatively high, for example from 1 to 15 parts by weight of (B), in particular 3-10 parts by weight of (B), per 100 parts by weight of solid binder (A).
The use of the novel stabilizer in coatings is accompanied by the additional advantage that it prevents delamination, i.e. the flaking-off of the coating from the substrate. This advantage is particularly important in the case of metallic substrates, including multilayer systems on metallic substrates.
The binder (component (A)) can in principle be any binder which is customary in industry, for example those described in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pp. 368-426, VCH, Weinheim 1991. In general, it is a film-forming binder based on a thermoplastic or thermosetting resin, predominantly on a thermosetting resin. Examples thereof are alkyd, acrylic, polyester, phenolic, melamine, epoxy and polyurethane resins and mixtures thereof.
Component (A) can be a cold-curable or hot-curable binder; the addition of a curing catalyst may be advantageous. Suitable catalysts which accelerate curing of the binder are described, for example, in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, Vol. A18, p.469, VCH Verlagsgesellschaft, Weinheim 1991.
Preference is given to coating compositions in which component (A) is a binder comprising a functional acrylate resin and a crosslinking agent.
Examples of coating compositions containing specific binders are:
1. paints based on cold- or hot-crosslinkable alkyd, acrylate, polyester, epoxy or melamine resins or mixtures of such resins, if desired with addition of a curing catalyst;
2. two-component polyurethane paints based on hydroxyl-containing acrylate, polyester or polyether resins and aliphatic or aromatic isocyanates, isocyanurates or polyisocyanates;
3. one-component polyurethane paints based on blocked isocyanates, isocyanurates or polyisocyanates which are deblocked during baking, if desired with addition of a melamine resin;
4. one-component polyurethane paints based on a Trisalkoxycarbonyltriazine crosslinker and a hydroxyl group containing resin such as acrylate, polyester or polyether resins;
5. one-component polyurethane paints based on aliphatic or aromatic urethaneacrylates or polyurethaneacrylates having free amino groups within the urethane strukture and melamine resins or polyether resins, if necessary with curing catalyst;
6. two-component paints based on (poly)ketimines and aliphatic or aromatic isocyanates, isocyanurates or polyisocyanates;
7. two-component paints based on (poly)ketimines and an unsaturated acrylate resin or a polyacetoacetate resin or a methacrylamidoglycolate methyl ester;
8. two-component paints based on carboxyl- or amino-containing polyacrylates and polyepoxides;
9. two-component paints based on acrylate resins containing anhydride groups and on a polyhydroxy or polyamino component;
10. two-component paints based on acrylate-containing anhydrides and polyepoxides;
11. two-component paints based on (poly)oxazolines and acrylate resins containing anhydride groups, or unsaturated acrylate resins, or aliphatic or aromatic isocyanates, isocyanurates or polyisocyanates;
12. two-component paints- based-on unsaturated polyacrylates and polymalonates;
13. thermoplastic polyacrylate paints based on thermoplastic acrylate resins or externally crosslinking acrylate resins in combination with etherified melamine resins;
14. paint systems based on siloxane-modified or fluorine-modified acrylate resins.
In addition to components (A) and (B), the coating composition according to the invention preferably comprises as component (C) a light stabilizer of the sterically hindered amine type, the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine and/or 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazole type, for example as mentioned in the above list in sections 2.1, 2.6 and 2.8. Further examples for light stabilizers of the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine type advantageously to be added can be found e.g. in the publications U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,956, EP-A34608, U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,498, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,868, U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,140, U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,067, WO-94/18278, EP-A-704437, GB-A-2297091, WO-96/28431. Of special technical interest is the addition of the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines and/or 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazoles, especially the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines.
To achieve maximum light stability, it is of particular interest to add sterically hindered amines as set out in the abovementioned list under 2.6. The invention therefore also relates to a coating composition which in addition to components (A) and (B) comprises as component (C) a light stabilizer of the sterically hindered amine type.
This stabilizer is preferably a 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidine derivative containing at least one group of the formula 
in which G is hydrogen or methyl, especially hydrogen.
Component (C) is preferably used in an amount of 0.05-5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the solid binder.
Examples of tetraalkylpiperidine derivatives which can be used as component (C) are given in EP-A-356 677, pages 3-17, sections a) to f). These sections of this EP-A are regarded as part of the present description. It is particular expedient to employ the following tetraalkylpiperidine derivatives:
bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)succinate,
bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate,
bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate,
di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperid-4-yl)butyl-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate,
bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate,
tetra(2,2,6,6-tetrarethylpiperd-4-yl)butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylate,
tetra(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperid-4-yl)butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylate,
2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxo-dispiro[5.1.11.2]heneicosane,
8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione,
1,1-bis-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine-4-yl-oxycarbonyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethene,
or a compound of the formulae 
in which m is 5-50.
Apart from components (A), (B) and, if used, (C), the coating composition can also comprise further components, examples being solvents, pigments, dyes, plasticizers, stabilizers, thixotropic agents, drying catalysts and/or levelling agents. Examples of possible components are those described in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pp. 429-471, VCH, Weinheim 1991.
Possible drying catalysts or curing catalysts are, for example, organometallic compounds, amines, amino-containing resins and/or phosphines. Examples of organometallic compounds are metal carboxylates, especially those of the metals Pb, Mn, Co, Zn, Zr or Cu, or metal chelates, especially those of the metals Al, Ti or Zr, or organometallic compounds such as organotin compounds, for example.
Examples of metal carboxylates are the stearates of Pb, Mn or Zn, the octoates of Co, Zn or Cu, the naphthenates of Mn and Co or the corresponding linoleates, resinates or tallates.
Examples of metal chelates are the aluminium, titanium or zirconium chelates of acetylacetone, ethyl acetylacetate, salicylaldehyde, salicylaldoxime, o-hydroxyacetophenone or ethyl trifluoroacetylacetate, and the alkoxides of these metals.
Examples of organotin compounds are dibutyltin oxide, dibutyltin dilaurate or dibutyltin dioctoate.
Examples of amines are, in particular, tertiary amines, for example tributylamine, triethanolamine, N-methyldiethanolamine, N-dimethylethanolamine, N-ethylmorpholine, N-methylmorpholine or diazabicyclooctane (triethylenediamine) and salts thereof. Further examples are quaternary ammonium salts, for example trimethylbenzylammonium chloride.
Amino-containing resins are simultaneously binder and curing catalyst. Examples thereof are amino-containing acrylate copolymers.
The curing catalyst used can also be a phosphine, for example triphenylphosphine.
The novel coating compositions can also be radiation-curable coating compositions. In this case, the binder essentially comprises monomeric or oligomeric compounds containing ethylenically unsaturated bonds, which after application are cured by actinic radiation, i.e. converted into a crosslinked, high molecular weight form. Where the system is UV-curing, it generally contains a photoinitiator as well. Corresponding systems are described in the abovementioned publication Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pages 451-453. In radiation curable coating compositions, the novel stabilizers can also be employed without the addition of sterically hindered amines.
The coating compositions according to the invention can be applied to any desired substrates, for example to metal, wood, plastic or ceramic materials. They are preferably used as base coat in the finishing of automobiles. If the topcoat comprises two layers, of which the lower layer is pigmented and the upper layer is not pigmented, the novel coating composition can be used for either the upper or the lower layer or for both layers, but preferably for the lower (pigmented) layer.
Also preferred is the use of present compounds for protecting a wood surface, e.g. by incorporation of a compound of the formula I into a varnish, paint, stain or impregnation on wood. Present invention therefore also pertains to a method for stabilizing a wood surface, e.g. a coating, especially a varnish, paint, stain or impregnation on wood, against harmful effects of light, oxygen and/or heat by incorporation or application of an effective stabilising amount of a compound of the formula I into or onto the wood. Compounds of present formula I effectively reduce the yellowing of the wood substrate. Compounds of the formula I may be applied as part of the stain or impregnation or as part of the top coat.
Applied on a wood substrate, it can be made use of a compound of the formula I wherein R9 is as defined for R11, e.g. compound 1 (2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4-[1-ethyloxycarbonyl-1-methyl-ethoxy]-phenyl)-1,3,5-triazine). Preferred compounds are as defined above.
Often, a hindered amine compound is also present, preferably in an amount of 0.1-10%, more prefered 0.2-5% and most prefered 0.2-2% by weight based on the total weight of binder and solvent. Especially valuable in wood applications is a sterically hindered hydroxylamine, e.g. as described in EP-A-309401, or a corresponding N-oxide, as well as salts of these compounds.
In case that the wood coating is a stain or impregnation, preferably a solvent is used selected e.g. from the group consisting of aliphatic hydrocarbons, cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons, aromatic hydrocarbons, alcohols, ethers, esters, ketones, glycols, glycol ethers, glycol esters, polyglycols or mixtures thereof. Preferably in this case the binder is selected from the group consisting of alkyd resins, modified alkyd resins, autocrosslinking or non-autocrosslinking acrylic resins, polyester resins, drying oils, phenolic resins, nitrocellulose or mixtures thereof.
Usual additives like fungicides or insecticides are possible. Exemplary of useful fungicides are tributyltin oxide, phenylmercury salts, copper naphthenate, 1-chloronaphthalene or pentachlorophenol. Exemplary of useful insecticides are DDT, dieldrin, lindane, azaconazol, cypermethin, benzalkoniumhydrochloride, propiconazol or parathion.
Any coating composition suitable for coating wood may be used as additional top coat. It will normally contain a binder, dissolved or dispersed in an organic solvent or in water or a mixture of water and solvent. The binder may typically be a surface coating resin which dries in the air or hardens at room temperature. Exemplary of such binders are nitrocellulose, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl chloride, unsaturated polyester resins, polyacrylates, polyurethanes, epoxy resins, phenolic resins, and especially alkyd resins. The binder may also be a mixture of different surface coating resins. Provided the binders are curable binders, they are normally used together with the hardener and/or accelerator.
The top coat may also be a radiation-curable, solvent-free formulation of photopolymerisable compounds. Illustrative examples are mixtures of acrylates or methacrylates, unsaturated polyester/styrene mixtures or mixtures of other ethylenically unsaturated monomers or oligomers.
The top coat may contain a soluble dye and/or a pigment and/or a filler. The pigment may be an organic, inorganic or metallic pigment. The pigments may be opaque or transparent such as for example transparent iron oxides. The filler may be typically kaolin, calcium carbonate or aluminium silicate. Preferably the top coat is a clear varnish, i.e. it contains no undissolved components.
The present invention is particularly useful for the following applications: in house applications, such as furniture, parquet floors, chipards or timber work; outdoor applications such as fences, construction parts, wooden fronts, window frames and the like.
In cases where maximum stabilization is required a complete wood protection system may be applied. The wood protection system comprises an impregnation according to the present invention, optionally an intermediate layer and a final top coat, which may be stabilized as described before.
The novel coating compositions can be applied to the substrates by the customary methods, for example by brushing, spraying, pouring, dipping or electrophoresis; see also Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pp. 491-500.
Depending on the binder system, the coatings can be cured at room temperature or by heating. The coatings are preferably cured at 50-150xc2x0 C., and in the case of powder coatings or coil coatings even at higher temperatures.
The coatings obtained in accordance with the invention have excellent resistance to the damaging effects of light, oxygen and heat; particular mention should be made of the good light stability and weathering resistance of the coatings thus obtained, for example paints.
The invention therefore also relates to a coating, in particular a paint, which has been stabilized against the damaging effects of light, oxygen and heat by a content of the compound of the formula (I) according to the invention. The paint is preferably a base coat for automobiles or a wood coating. The invention furthermore relates to a process for stabilizing a coating based on organic polymers against damage by light, oxygen and/or heat, which comprises mixing with the coating composition a mixture comprising a compound of the formula (I), and to the use of mixtures comprising a compound of the formula (I) in coating compositions as stabilizers against damage by light, oxygen and/or heat.
The coating compositions can comprise an organic solvent or solvent mixture in which the binder is soluble. The coating composition can otherwise be an aqueous solution or dispersion. The vehicle can also be a mixture of organic solvent and water. The coating composition may be a high-solids paint or can be solvent-free (e.g. a powder coating material). Powder coatings are, for example, those described in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Ed., A18, pages 438-444. The powder coating material may also have the form of a powder-slurry (dispersion of the powder preferably in water).
The pigments can be inorganic, organic or metallic pigments. The novel coating compositions preferably contain no pigments and are used as a clearcoat.
Likewise preferred is the use of the coating composition as a base coat for applications in the automobile industry, especially as a pigmented coat of the paint finish. Its use for topcoats, however, is also possible.
The stabilizer (component B) can also be a mixture of two or more compounds of the formula I.